Perplexity
by Pluperfect Pear
Summary: Yay, it has a plot now! Hopefully, it'll get noticed! Many apologies for the format in the first chapter, I still haven't found a way to fix that. Will work on it.
1. The New Girl

Author's note: Hey everybody! Um... *sweatdrop* This is my very first Teen Titans fic, so flames are accepted, but not in harsh amounts. As the summary said, it's slash, so if you don't like don't read! There, all of the problems of the world would be solved if people followed that example. *sigh* Anyway... Disclaimer: I do not own the "Teen Titans". Woe!  
  
Darkness crept over the big T as a storm blew in. As fat droplets began to pelt the windows Robin entered the common room with a new member. The girl had black hair worn in three French braids and blue eyes. She was wearing typical clothing and a black duster and was slightly wet due to the rain. Her expression looked nervous, yet determined at the same time. "Titans, we have a new member joining us!" Robin announced to the room, but no one was paying attention. Cyborg and Beast Boy were battling each other on the Game Station, Starfire was looking off into space by the window, and Raven was in the kitchen making tea. After donning a sweat drop Robin hurled one of his energy disks into the big screen, causing it to break and the rest of the gang to look up. "What did you do that for?!" Beast Boy yelled frantically waving his arms in anger. "Yeah, I was about to crush BB here." Cyborg added, causing Beast Boy to fume. "Well, I'd like to have all of you as a full audience while I introduce our newest member." "Oh, her. Hi! What are your powers?" Beast Boy asked as he recovered from the TV incident. As he shook her hand a jolt of electricity sent Beast Boy flying back against the wall. "You should have tried asking what her name was first." Cyborg joked as he shook the girls hand, "So, do you have a name?" "It's Sparrow." the girl said as some sparks remaining on her hand caused Cyborg to short circuit slightly. "I'm terribly sorry!" Sparrow said jerking her hand away and laughing nervously. "He's' been through worse." Raven said as she nodded at Sparrow in greeting. "A new member!" Starfire said as she floated over to Sparrow, "I look forward to fighting crime with you!" she continued reaching down and picking up Sparrow in a bone-crunching embrace. "Very emotionally motivated I see," Sparrow said as she steadied herself in Starfire's arms, "I'm not. The fact that I'm floating compensates though." "Starfire, I think you're wearing out your welcome." Robin said. Starfire floated back down to the ground, but kept her arms around Sparrow, who was about as tall as Raven, "But, friend Sparrow has been rained on! Surely she will get a cold unless she is warm." "You're just into warm-fuzzies..." Beast Boy said recovering from the blast, "Clearly, Sparrow here is about as emotionless as Raven." At that comment Raven and Sparrow both teamed up on Beast Boy with their attacks. Starfire gasped and put her hands over her mouth in shock, but Robin and Cyborg burst out laughing. "Nice." Sparrow said as she turned to Raven with a small grin. "You're not bad yourself. How did you come about your powers?"  
Sparrow shrugged, "I was born with them I guess. Although, I do like to say that I was bit by a radioactive electric eel. You know, just to surprise people."  
The time following Sparrow's introduction was... boring. The rest of the Titans resumed their normal activities, except for Cyborg and Beast Boy who were without their Game Station. Robin was working out in the training room as per his normal routine, Raven went off to her room to meditate, Cyborg and Beast Boy were mourning the loss of the big screen and Starfire was staring off into space. This time though her thoughts drifted to Sparrow. She hadn't quite realized it yet, but an attraction was developing within her for the new girl, and not the mundane platonic, friendly sort.  
Sighing, Starfire got up and went to the kitchen to concoct her infamous pudding of sadness. As she mixed all of the ingredients (Which would be delightful on their own or in certain pairings), Starfire tried to comprehend why she was so upset. It wasn't sadness she was feeling, it was something more. Something that Starfire was unaware of, despite her pre- destined openly emotional disposition. As she ate her pudding Starfire suddenly realized that Sparrow had gone missing.  
"Excuse me, have either of you seen Sparrow anywhere?" she asked setting down her bowl of pudding.  
  
Oooh, cliffhanger. That is, if y'all like it it will be. If not, it will just rot on my desktop. 


	2. Something fishy?

It had been nearly a week since Sparrow had joined the Titans. The group as a whole, especially Robin, was leery of her contributions to fighting crime; afraid she wouldn't pull her weight. But, she had proved their suspicions wrong after a couple days' worth of training. She didn't have any style of fighting in particular, and it ranged from offensive to defensive with her opponents.  
  
When sparring with Robin she would evade his fancy footwork and graceful attacks, occasionally getting in a few hits or blowing up his energy discs. One of her favorite things to do was catch him off guard and then trip him, which with his dedication to fighting was always easy.  
  
When she fought Starfire her fighting was both offensive and defensive on a fairly 50/50 basis. Despite the fact that Sparrow couldn't fly she managed to dodge most of the starbolts thrown her way and fight back with her own electricity. Sometimes Sparrow would miscalculate her steps and a starbolt would narrowly graze her, or in one particular instance hit her dead on.  
  
Sparrow fought Raven and Beast Boy in a purely offensive manner, not really being able to find a particular weakness that her powers could compliment. Her aim when fighting Beast Boy was to summon enough volts to thoroughly shock whatever animal he had taken on and with Raven Sparrow discovered that she could easily blow up most of the objects Raven sent her way before they did any damage. Cyborg was by far the easiest one to fight. One spark and his entire systems crashed.  
  
There was something odd about Sparrow though. Unlike the Titans or most of the villains they fought Sparrow didn't have any particular "look". Physically, she looked like a typical teenager, except with super powers. Another thing was compared to her Raven seemed highly extroverted. Sparrow spent so much time in her room that the only time the Titans saw her was during missions. This made them wonder, could Sparrow be trusted?  
  
As the days passed rumors began to spread, and all of them began to consider throwing her off the team. Everyone except for the ever-emotional Starfire of course. Everyone had their differences she realized, and just because someone didn't like being near people didn't mean they couldn't be trusted. In the wee hours of one morning Starfire had this matter on her mind, so she took it upon herself to go and ask Sparrow about her behavior, despite the ungodly hour.  
  
Starfire approached Sparrow's room and knocked on the metal door. For several minutes in fact.   
  
"Sparrow?" she called through the door, "I wish to speak with you. Are you feeling well? I can get you some of Raven's herbal tea if you like."   
  
Silence. Finally, Starfire went to open the door, and was surprised to find it unlocked. Stepping in, she could see that Sparrow had a normal room. Bed in one corner, dresser and closet in another, fish tank by the window. But no sign of Sparrow.   
  
_____________________________  
  
The streets were abandoned as Gotham slept. An alarm sounded in the distance and stray animals howled. Stop lights and crossing signs changed for no one through the low-hanging pre-dawn mist.  
  
Sparrow walked calmly along the street savoring the feeling of the cool morning and the quiet. As she walked she ate an apple Danish and drank black coffee from a Styrofoam cup she had bought at a 24-hour gas station minutes ago. She finished her Danish shortly before reaching an intersection, and taking one last sip of coffee she threw the cup ahead of her. It flew halfway into the street and then was sliced in half by a pink crescent in flight. The mechanical click of spider legs could be heard coming from behind her, and turning around Sparrow could see Gizmo standing some feet away. Mammoth jumped from the building to her right, followed by Jinx, who came from around the corner. Sparrow was boxed in.  
  
"Did you deactivate their security system?" Jinx asked.  
  
"Maybe." Sparrow replied nonchalantly as she kicked a pebble. 


End file.
